


that's going to be a big lick

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Summer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “I told you that you should’ve gotten one.”“I don’t want one.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a card_fun gameofcards challenge on LJ. The prompt was "Stiles/Derek, who holds the ice cream cone".

“I told you that you should’ve gotten one.”

“I don’t want one.”

“Derek, you keep staring at my ice cream cone. Let’s just go back and get one,” Stiles sighed and started to turn around on the path they were walking in the woods that butted up against the park. As they were passing through to get to the path Stiles saw the ice cream truck and dragged an eye-rolling Derek to it excitedly.

(“It’s the first ice cream of the season, Derek,” Stiles insisted.

“You had ice cream three days ago, Stiles,” Derek reminded him. 

“That was Ben and Jerry’s and not from a cone and not the same at all. This is _summer_ ice cream. What are you getting?”

“Nothing.”

“Ugh, fine.”)

“You could just share, you know,” Derek shot back. 

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and arched his eyebrow in a ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ way. Derek stared back benignly, although somewhat expectantly. 

Stiles gestured between them. “That’s not how this works.”

Derek shrugged but then his hand shot out and grasped Stiles’ wrist gently but firmly and drew him in quickly. Before Stiles could react Derek licked a stripe up the side of his hand where the soft serve was dripping, then took a bite out of one side of the ice cream.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and he tried to protest. “Hey! That’s--”

Derek ducked his head and kissed Stiles quickly, pressing the creamy cool taste of vanilla into his mouth. 

“See, Stiles?” Derek said smugly when he pulled back. “Sharing.”

“You’re the worst,” Stiles replied mildly as he licked his lips and Derek grinned smugly because he could hear the skip in Stiles’ heartbeat that betrayed his true feelings.


End file.
